


Silent Night

by SimpleBlu



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Drayton deserves a break, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleBlu/pseuds/SimpleBlu
Summary: Drayton Sawyer deserves a once in a while break. Couldn’t you agree?
Relationships: Drayton Sawyer/Original Character(s), Drayton Sawyer/Reader, Drayton Sawyer/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload here so, please work with me. Feedback would be greatly appreciated as well. <3

The day had turned into night. Which was the only time the Sawyer household was calm. After making sure his younger brothers were taken care of and put in bed for the night, of course after the usual stern threatening of a beating if they got up, it was time for Drayton to clean up. He decided nightly cleanups was when he’d get his peace in his own house. And his halfwitted brothers wouldn't mess up the progress he’s made right away. 

After learning his routine one night when you had come down for a glass of water, You decided to help the poor man out. You two barely talked during this time, but neither of you really minded. The silence was comforting. And while Drayton would have preferred to continue doing this alone, it was nice to have some sort of peaceful company as well. 

The old warn out radio nubbins had snagged from one nicely “donations” car, sat on top of the counter. It wasn’t loud enough to stir the rest of the family, but it was gentle enough to still hear the chirps of grasshoppers outside. Your relationship with the eldest Sawyer brother was undefined. You somehow did manage to gain feelings for him. After learning he wasn't always a hard ass with a hard shell. He was a sweet man with a kind heart. 

You two got together swell, enjoying each other’s companies more than times like these. Like how sometimes you’d take a visit to the gas station, Bringing him lunch while you’d sit and eat, and listen as he ranted on about the days lack or gain of gasoline. But you had no idea how lunch became his favorite part of the day for that reason. Or how somehow, you managed to make him feel young again when you’d urge him to join you and the boys knick knack making. 

You were currently standing in front of the sink, hands submerged in hot soapy water as you scrubbed at today’s meal plates. Your entire form was relaxed as you let your ears take in the comforting slow Texan songs from the radio as you’re gaze was focused out of the small window in front of you. The firebugs flickered, almost seemingly to the beat of the tune and you couldn’t help but let a soft chuckle escape your lips. 

Drayton was in the heart of the house. Sweeping up crumbs and messes left on the floor by the day's meals. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face once he heard the soft echo of your laughter in the room beside. He swept the piled-up mess into a dustpan, making his way into the kitchen as he emptied it in the trash bin beside you. Your attention is turned from the sleeping world outside as your eyes meet his. You smile a bit more as you notice his shoulders tense from the shared line of sight as he gave you a nervous smile in return. 

“I’m ‘bout finished..” you hummed as you turned back to the cooling water, finishing the last plate. Oh, how you spoke to him, as if telling him soon you’d be there to join him in bed. But he knew it was just so he’d be able to turn the radio off for the night. He tucked the broom away in a corner, watching as you dried your hands off on one of his own aprons he’d let you have. He stood a bit straighter, pride surging through him. It was just an apron. His. But you wore it. 

You let out a soft breath, stepping from the sink as you turned to him once more, removing the apron as you folded it neatly and set it on the counter to be worn in the morning. For once, the man didn't seem to shy away from your gaze. And that had caught your attention. You tilted your head a bit to the side as you cocked a brow at the grinning man in front of you. Oh, and you knew that grin. 

“Drayton Sawyer, what are you sche-“ you were cut off as he took your small hand in his own worked to death and calloused hand, wrapping your fingers in your fist as he gave it a gently squeeze. You go to open your mouth again, questioning his sudden movements but he only shakes his head to silence you. He takes your other hand, this time intertwining your fingers, as he begins to sway. The confusion on your face melts into a smile as you feel your face warm up from the gesture. The half-lidded stare you two shared sent you both into a relaxed state. 

You barely even heard the soft music behind you that had helped the man with this courageous move. He didn't even think twice as he lifted your arm, slowly spinning you before stopping and bringing your back against his chest. The swaying stopped as the song died down, but neither of you dared to move the comforting warm hold. You gave his hands another gentle squeeze as you felt him lean into your hair, a chuckle coming from both pairs of lips. 

You felt loved. And safe in this new form of embrace. Oh and Drayton felt just as loved, accepted, and hell, he felt like this was just right. And he secretly hoped a slow dance would be how you two end your long days from now own. Because he’d rather have this every day if he’d have to give up lunch with you.


End file.
